Going Commando (Elite)
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Kid!Jean and Kid!Marco. Yep, another one. Just some fluff with Jean and Marco as children, along with appearances from the Titan Trio. Enjoi


**Gone Commando (Elite) **

* * *

"What kind did you want again?"

A small boy with sandy-blond hair and shining amber eyes turned to his slightly taller friend.

"Strawberry." The small freckled boy smiled, and the blond nodded enthusiastically. "Kay! Go sit down, I'll be there in a minute."

Said boy ventured over to one of the ice cream shop booths, swinging his legs back and forth as he waited for the other to return.

In his absence, a well-known trio appeared and sat across from him, all three smushed onto one of the seats.

"Hey Bertl, Reiner, Annie." Freckles smiled kindly, giggling slightly as Bertl and Reiner shuffled over more to make room for tiny little Annie, who in reality had space to spare at the end of the seat.

She nodded to him in acknowledgment before licking her chocolate swirl ice cream once more.

"Hiya Marco." Bertl was looking just a tad put out, with his legs too long under the table and half of him pressed to the shop window, as well as defending his butter pecan ice cream from Reiner, but he smiled as he greeted the other and Marco gave a little wave.

When the blond finally returned, chocolate and strawberry cones in hand, Bertl and Reiner's constant battle had ended in them both eating half of their cone, then switching so they could have some of the others'.

Annie just giggled almost silently, watching the two from behind her still quite large cone.

"Here you go Marco." He handed Freckles his strawberry cone, and Reiner gave him a salute. "Yo Jean."

Jean scrambled up into the booth next to Marco, tucking his legs underneath him and taking a lick of his cone. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Mostly me." Bertl commented from his few inches above the others.

Annie giggled. "I told you he'd say it."

Reiner snickered a bit, but agreed, and Bertl poked his tongue out at the two of them before he turned back to his now-cookies'n'cream cone.

Everyone but Annie practically inhaled their ice cream, and once they were back outside Reiner turned to the duo. "You guys wanna come to the park with us? We were gonna meet up with Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Connie and Sasha to play soccer."

Jean raised his eyebrows and muttered. "Without food?"

While Marco tilted his head. "No Ymir and Krista?"

Bertl shrugged. "Shopping trip with Krista's mom. They'll be gone for awhiiiile."

Everyone present nodded in understanding.

Jean spoke up. "Actually, we needed to head back to my house. I told my mom we would come right back."

Reiner nodded, saluting again. "Okie-dokie artichokie. We'll see ya around then."

Jean shook his head. "I think you should stop watching Small Soldiers so much."

"Never!" Reiner took a stance. "We are the Commando Elite! Everything else…is just a toy!"

After a few seconds of exchanging glances, Annie stepped forward and grabbed the hem of Reiner's shirt, pulling him along rather forcefully.

Bertl followed, shaking his head and giggling, after he waved to the duo.

Jean and Marco waved goodbye giggling, then turned in the direction of Jean's house.

It wasn't very far, only a couple blocks away. By the time they reached the end of his block, Jean grinned. "Race ya!"

He sprinted forward without another word, but Marco had jumped the gun on him and he watched flabbergasted as Freckles took the lead.

Marco reached the porch first and grinned mischievously at Jean. "Now how did you know!?"

Marco rolled his eyes. "You do it every time."

Jean poked his tongue out at his friend, but he was smiling.

When they came into the house, his mother called from the kitchen, letting him know where she was and that their neighbor was in the kitchen with her.

"Kay." He toed off his shoes, almost tripping over the laces before he got them off for good.

The boys were heading into the living room when a huge black and brown dog jumped up and barked.

Jean jumped back, but the dog scared the living daylights out of Marco, and after he screamed, he covered his face with his hands and started crying.

"Tiger!" Jean shouted at the dog. "That wasn't very nice!"

Tiger, who had been wagging his tail excitedly, sat down and tilted his head, unsure of what was the matter.

"Are you boys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Jean called back to his mother, walking over to Marco and prying his hands away.

Marco whined and Jean furrowed his eyebrows. "You're not afraid of dogs are you?"

Marco hiccupped. "N-no."

Jean took Marco's hands in his own and swung them back and forth. "It's okay, Tiger's _really_ friendly. He just gets excited. He didn't mean to scare you."

Marco sniffed and Jean released one of his hands, using his sleeve to gently wipe Marco's cheeks. "Come on, please don't cry Marco."

Jean got on his tip-toes and kissed a freckled cheek, squeezing his hand. "Are you okay now?"

Marco finally smiled and nodded, not yet releasing Jean's hand when they went over to pet Tiger.

Soon enough the boys had the dog on his back as they rubbed his belly, a furry leg twitching in the air.

Pet's turned to play, and before long both boys were rolling around the floor and running around the living room with Tiger.

It went on for just a little while, but before Jean's mother could tell the boys to be careful in their roughhousing, the living room fell quiet.

Intrigued, Mrs. Kirschtein peeked into the living room, only to find the dog on his side on the carpet, surprisingly calm, with the two little boys on either side of him, asleep.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Do you think I regret anything? You're right, I don't. I was yet again inspired by children being WAY too cute for their own good, which says something because as a rule I HATE kids. Found a few good ones apparently ^^ **_

_**And I would put these in a collection, but they're from different fandoms and for birthdays and all that shtick. But ya might wanna expect more of these. I've got some good ideas a'brewin' and I don't plan to halt this train any time soon.**_

_**characters © not mine  
**_

_**story © MarluxiaSutcliff116**_


End file.
